vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinnok
|-|Shinnok= |-|Corrupted Shinnok= Summary Shinnok is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as the final boss, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4, in which he also served as the boss and main antagonist. He later appeared in the same role in Mortal Kombat X. He serves as a primary antagonist of the franchise alongside Shao Kahn. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B | Low 6-B Name: Shinnok, has several titles including Father of All Evil, Demon King, The Bane of All Existence, Dark Lord, Lord Cockatrice, Fallen One Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Millions of years Classification: Fallen Elder God, God of Death and Darkness, Son of Kronika and brother of Cetrion Powers and Abilities: |-|Restricted (Base)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has immense physical strength allowing him to crush faces, tear off heads, twist necks and break jaws with just a slap & mash opponents to a pulp), Martial Arts (Kuo Shou, Bōjutsu), Weapon Mastery (Wields staves, scythes, spears and copied weapons such as guns, whips, swords and chainsaws), Flight (True flight), Magic (Skilled in dark magic), Shapeshifting (Is able to morph into a bipedal demon or his opponent), Summoning (Can summon a plethora of objects and beings), Power Mimicry (Via copying his opponent's abilities and techniques), Energy Projection (Can fire a blast of purple, orange and red energy), Forcefield Creation (Can create full frontal shields), Bone Manipulation (Able to summon bone constructs such as weapons and giant skeletal hands), Teleportation (Can teleport in a burst of magic and reappear from the ground), Telepathy (Can communicate with others through telepathic portals & scales to Quan Chi who has a similar feat), Telekinesis (Can physically influence others without contact), BFR (Can banish opponents to different realms), Duplication (Able to clone himself and others by making clones that are loyal to him), Power Bestowal (Gave Quan Chi most of his magical powers), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense dark energies), Portal Creation (Can conjure portals for teleportation and interrealm travel), Sealing (Can imprison others into his amulet), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Intangibility (Elemental, uses the smoke element), Smoke Manipulation and Aura (Can emit dark smoke), Deconstruction (Disintegrates a demon in his intro. His amulet is capable of doing the same), Astral Projection (Created a purple projection of himself on Earth while he was in the Netherrealm), Soul Manipulation (Able to claim the souls of those he has killed. Scaling to Revenant Liu who can absorb the strength of souls with Shinnok's sorcery), Absorption (His own amulet can absorb souls, increasing its potency), Corruption (Type 3), Power Nullification ( The amulet can nullify projectiles), Explosion Manipulation (Can generate magical explosions), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of bone and energy), Biological Manipulation (Can make others explode), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Likely Death Manipulation (Should be able to control the element as he represents it. Reversed the Jinsei's healing properties to that of death), Weather Manipulation (Released red clouds that covered a portion of Earthrealm), Enhanced Senses (Can sense emotions, scaling to Cetrion), Mind Manipulation (His amulet can control minds with a blue blast of energy), Necromancy (His amulet can control Onaga's undead army. Scaling to Revenant Jade who can control undead monks with Shinnok's sorcery), Life Manipulation (Can absorb Jinsei energy, the life force of Earthrealm) Resistance to Laws of time (Scales to Raiden, who as an immortal, he "exists outside" the normal laws of time. What this means in the practice is unexplored) and Electricity Manipulation (Wasn't electrocuted by Raiden's lightning before Raiden was corrupted), Wields Quan Chi's powers, including Status Effect Inducement and Magnetism Manipulation |-|Corrupted= All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Can channel the amulet's power without holding it, Damage Reduction (Takes less damage in this form), Hellfire Manipulation (Can generate hellfire through his entire body), Magma Manipulation (Able to generate hot lava), Earth Manipulation (Can conjure rocks from thin air) |-|Unrestricted= All previous abilities, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Dimensional Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: City level (Effortlessly defeated Raiden and Fujin, when the former can create and control storms, which requires this much energy. Fought Inner Power Johnny Cage) | City level (Stronger than before. Fought Inner Power Cassie Cage) | Small Country level (Restructured the entire Netherrealm upon coming to rule. Nearly destroyed the Earth in his battle with Raiden) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Has no problem reacting to machine gun fire and lightning. Kept up with Raiden and Fujin) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Raiden) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K '''| At least '''Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: City Class | City Class | Small Country Class Durability: City level (Shrugged off Raiden's electric attacks), Small Country level for his Amulet (The Elder Gods cannot destroy it) | City level | Small Country level, immortality and regeneration makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: Very High (Able to stay conscious as a decapitated head for two years) | Very High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Tens of kilometers with his abilities. Higher with portals, teleportation and BFR | Same as before | Planetary Standard Equipment: His Amulet Staff, the Amulet of Shinnok which enhances his magical abilities and allows interrealm travel Intelligence: Gifted (Has existed since the MK-verse's beginning and is a well-known schemer and tactician among his peers and inferiors) Weaknesses: His arrogance, which Raiden took advantage of to beat him. Easily offended by name calling. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mimicry:' Shinnok can replicate any character's moves, much like Shang Tsung. *'Spear:' Shinnok shoots a kunai attached to a rope that drags the foe towards him, setting them for a free hit. *'Charge:' Shinnok charges at the opponent with his shoulder. *'Amulet Fireball:' Shinnok sends a fireball from his amulet. *'Shield:' Shinnok uses his amulet to create a protector shield. *'Summoned Fiend:' Using his magical powers, Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. *'Tricky Portal:' Shinnok creates a portal behind him, then attacks his opponent's back using his elbow. *'Air Tricky Portal: '''Shinnok jumps in the air and teleports behind or in front of his opponent, allowing him to strike them with a jump attack afterward. *'Judgment Fist:' Shinnok summons a violet streaking skeleton fist out of his hands. *'Charging Shoulder:' Shinnok charges at his opponent. *'Amulet Strike:' Shinnok pulls out his amulet that strikes the enemy with magic. It will also neutralize an enemy projectile. *'Hell Sparks:' Shinnok summons magical projectiles to burst out of the ground in a series of three. *'Scepter Slam': Shinnok grabs his opponent with a low strike from his bone scythe to throw them over his head and slam them behind him. *'Scepter Strike': Shinnok slams the bone scythe on the floor to damage the opponent, making them stumble. *'Judgment Fist: Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to crush the opponent from above. *'''Devil's Flick: Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand in front of his opponent to knock them away with a flick. *'Hellfire Beam:' Corrupted Shinnok shoots a concentrated beam of fire from his chest across the screen to burn the opponent. Sometimes, he shoots two of them in quick succession. *'Hellfire Choke:' Corrupted Shinnok grabs his opponent by the throat to burn them and then delivers a burst of flames that sends them flying. *'Face Off:' Shinnok uses his Mimicry move against the opponent to rip their face off. He then wears his opponent's face like a mask. *'Dark Pendulum:' A bone scythe manifests above the opponent before swinging downward, vertically slashing the opponent in half down to the waist. *'Hell Pit:' A purple portal opens under the opponent, swallowing them up before spitting out their arms and legs and closing. *'Twisted Magic:' The opponent becomes possessed by a dark magic, which causes them to levitate. Their body is then contorted in unnatural directions, breaking all of their bones. *'Supernatural:' A dark being enters the opponent's body through their mouth and possesses them. The possessed opponent breaks their own neck, being forced to do so by the being. *'Silence:' A small, black cloud appears and begins traveling towards the opponent. Once it reaches them, it engulfs them and rips their flesh off, leaving only their skeleton to fall face-down onto the ground. *'The Devil's Hand:' Shinnok summons a giant skeletal hand from the ground, trapping the opponent as he breaks their jaw with a backhand slap. He then uses the same skeletal hand to crush his victim's ribcage. Shinnok then summons a skeletal spear to impale his opponent in the heart. *'Unnamed X-Ray (Corrupted Shinnok only):' First, Shinnok unleashes a blast of lava from below to lift his opponent and fires a beam from his chest, breaking his opponent's ribcage, then he summons two rocks whilst his victim's still in the air and bashes the sides of his skull, breaking it. Lastly, he telekinetically throws his opponent back down to the ground, breaking the front of the skull. Feats: Respect thread Key: Restricted (Base) | Corrupted | Unrestricted Gallery File:Shinnok Versus.png|Original Timeline Shinnok File:Monster Shinnok.png|Monster Shinnok File:Shinnok MKX.png|MKX Shinnok Shinnok kicks.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Speed equalized, DMC 1 Dante vs Base Shinnok was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Gods Category:Traitors Category:Rulers Category:Sadists Category:Tricksters Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Leaders Category:Elders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Bone Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Immortals Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Aura Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Earth Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Adults